Can't Wait
by manicqueen
Summary: Seth can't wait for his match with Dean to finish, so the real fun can begin. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose one-shot, m/m, p.w.p, smut


The boos and the heckles, how he loved them, what a rush. The heat coming off the crowd was immense, this wasn't a huge Raw crowd, just a small house show, but somehow he preferred that. Maybe it was from all the years he spent as an indie wrestler, maybe that was where he gained his appreciation for the passion and excitement generated by a smaller more intimate venue. It didn't really matter though, the crowd was hot and he was ready, his body tingling with anticipation as he stood in the ring waiting.

The second His music hit the crowd were off their feet, screaming, cheering, adoring. Dean. In all of this he had become a fan favourite, he was their anti-hero, the bad boy seeking justice for the perceived wrong. That was ok, Seth would let him have that, he didn't mind being the villain, actually it had been quite fun, and anyway the crowd had been loving their dynamic, it didn't matter that they screamed for Dean or that they called Seth a sell out either way they were engaged and excited, nothing was worse than a dead crowd.

Seth knew he didn't have long before Dean would be on top of him throwing punches, so he placed his Money in the Bank briefcase down and ripped off his skin tight top to reveal the strong, hard muscle underneath, CrossFit has definitely done wonders for his body, and didn't he know it.

Suddenly Dean was right in front of him, looking wild and full of anger, Seth knew it was all an act, but boy was it convincing, every time they faced each other there was a moment when Seth thought maybe it was real and that Dean was out for his blood. That thought disappeared as soon as they came into contact, their bodies pressed so close, face to face, Dean was always stunned as soon as he looked into Seth's eyes, the crowd never noticed. but Seth did, the snarl momentarily dropped, Dean's green-blue eyes softening for merely a second, before he regained himself and resumed "hating" Seth for his betrayal.

Seth loved the feeling of Dean's skin, so soft, so smooth, so sexy...but he couldn't think about that now, he needed to focus, needed to put on a great performance, he could think about how great Dean's skin would feel under his hands later. Dean smirked slightly, "dammit" Seth thought, he must have noticed the slight flush that had come across Seth's cheeks. Seth should know by now to be more careful, as soon as Dean got the tiniest hint that Seth was thinking about what they would be doing after the show, he would exploit it. And now Seth was sure Dean had noticed. Dean was taking every opportunity to press himself against Seth as they grappled on the mat.

Seth managed to roll out of Dean's grip and jumped to his feet, as long as he stayed off the mat Dean wouldn't be able to tease him as effectively. Dean saw the glint of defiance in Seth's eyes and that immediately made him more determined to play his little games. He charged at Seth pushing him back into the turnbuckles, pressing his crotch against Seth, it was only there for a second before he whipped him across to the other turnbuckle, but Seth had felt the semi-hard lump between Dean's legs. Seth felt his back slam into the corner, and he stumbled forward, right into Dean's grasp. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck from behind, his mouth was inches from Seth's ear, and he could hear his heavy breathing. "oh god" Seth sighed to himself, why was he so in tune with Dean, so wrapped up in him, Dean didn't have to say anything to get Seth to come undone.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we're finished out here" Dean whispered, with that sexy, raspy voice. Seth felt his knees start to buckle. "or maybe I'll do it right here, for everyone to see."

Seth was so heady with arousal by this time that he probably would have let Dean do just that. He tried to clear his head, think about this rationally, he didn't really want to lose his job, but Dean held this power over him and he just couldn't shake it. Just as Seth began to slide his hand down Dean's torso Dean released him and he fell to the mat. Dean quickly swooped in for a pin, it took Seth a 2 and a half count to realise he was supposed to kick out. "that was close" Dean whispered "I don't think they'd like it if you messed up the finish," Seth struggled to focus on the match and stop thinking about how good Dean's body had felt on top of his. He staggered to his feet and managed to gain control, he came at Dean, pushing him back against the ropes, jumping up and landing a perfect dropkick right to Dean's chest, sending Dean up over the rope and down to the floor below.

Good, that would give Seth sometime to get his body to calm down, his pants were very tight and he was sure that everyone would soon be able to see his growing erection. Focusing on his breathing Seth managed to suppress his feelings, and was able to jump down out of the ring, and drag Dean up by the hair, flinging him into the barricade with a hard thud. The crowd were really into the match, and Seth was sure that they hadn't noticed the sexually charged exchange in the ring earlier, Seth started kicking into Dean's side and he could hear the crowd screaming for Dean, willing him to get up, wanting to see him get his revenge. Dean hooked his arm around Seth's leg and managed to sweep him off his feet, he fell on his back, knocking all the air out of his lungs, he would get Dean back for that, Seth chuckled to himself.

Dean was now on top of him throwing punches, but all Seth could feel was Deans hardness pressing against his cock. How could Dean be so hard, yet not be on show for the while arena, Dean was no slouch when it came to the size department. "curse those baggy jeans, maybe I shouldn't have gone for such tight pants" Seth mused to himself. Dean stopped throwing punches and brought his face down close to Seth's, Seth instinctively leaned forward to press his lips against Deans, but Dean shifted his face to the side and head butt Seth, "we have to get back in before the ten count" whispered Dean. "Shit" Seth had completely forgotten about the match, he was so entranced by Dean's lips and how good they would feel.

Dean stood up decisively and dragged Seth up, rolling him back into the ring to break the count. Dean slid in alongside Seth, grazing his hand along Seth's thigh as he did so. Seth couldn't take this much longer, he knew they still had about 10 minutes left in the match because the ref had just whispered it as he "checked" on Seth. But there was no way Seth could last even another 2 minutes without ripping Dean's clothes off right in the middle of the ring. Seth had to think fast, how could he end the match, he glanced over to the corner where he had placed his briefcase.

He rolled over towards it, and gripped the handle, waiting for Dean to come over to where he was, He swung up, catching Dean on the side of the head with the case. Both Dean and the ref looked stunned for a second before the ref had no choice but to call for a D.Q. Dean stumbled back and slumped against the ropes, and cheeky smile barely evident on his lips. He knew exactly why Seth had cut the match short. Seth rolled out of the ring, clasping the case across his lap, trying to hide the bulge there. He raised one arm in victory, even though he'd technically lost, he was a heel, he'd take it as a win, and rushed up the ramp and backstage.

Dean had a fraction more self control than Seth and so he took his time, playing up to the crowd, basking in their cheers, eventually making his way to the back. Seth had rushed through the back stage area and was busily throwing his stuff into a bag, not even bothering to change out of his ring gear. "well, well, someone's eager for this cock" Dean rasped as he came up behind Seth, pressing his throbbing erection against Seth's firm ass. Seth let out a moan, barely audible, as Dean began to grind his cock against Seth, his hands reaching around to touch Seth's chest, Dean's fingers rubbing across the soft smattering of hair on his pecs and tweaking his small pink nipples. This was both heaven and hell for Seth, he was already so hard, he wouldn't be able to take much teasing, but oh boy, Dean was so good at it.

"Turn around, get on your knees" Dean suddenly commanded, Seth immediately did as he said, dropping to his knees in front of Dean, eye level with his crotch. "Now, seeing as someone cut our match short for some dick, I think that someone better show me what a good little whore he is." Dean said as he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. Seth was holding his breath in anticipation, even though he'd seen Dean's dick plenty of times he would never get over the excitement of the big reveal. Dean knew this and was going to take every opportunity to further tease Seth, he loved watching him come undone, and nothing turned Dean on more than seeing Seth turn into the cock hungry slut he was.

Dean pushed his jeans down to mid thigh and brought his hand up to his black boxer briefs, running his fingers along his hard member, he could see the want in Seth's eyes and he began to stroke himself through his briefs, squeezing the head of his cock. Seth couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to see Dean, to touch him, to taste him. He reached up, knocking Dean's hand out of the way and grabbed the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down and freeing Dean's member. Dean was a nice size, not too long, and quite thick, Seth loved seeing his dick, he leaned forward, gently brushing his lips across the tip, which was glistening with precum.

He felt Dean shudder at this brief contact and it was then that Seth knew Dean was just as worked up as he was, Seth decided not to prolong this anymore and quickly slid his mouth down Dean's shaft. Dean let out a throaty moan, and tangled his hands in Seth's hair, pulling him in closer, Seth began bobbing back and forth, sucking and licking at every part of Dean's cock. He reached up to caress Dean's thighs, as he continued to suck him, feeling Dean getting closer, he reached between his legs and began fondling Dean's heavy balls, rolling them in his gloved hand, he could feel them tightening as Dean's orgasm approached.

"I want to fuck you" Dean moaned, pulling Seth off his dick, and dragging him up into a messy kiss. Dean reached his hand down to rub the front of Seth's tight vinyl pants, feeling the raging hard-on Seth was sporting. He started pulling down Seth's pants, getting frustrated at how tight they were, "here let me" Seth offered, easily sliding them, and his briefs, down to pool at his ankles. "wow" Dean silently thought, Seth really was gorgeous, beautiful smooth skin over his perfectly toned muscles, even his cock was pretty. And that ass was to die for, the thousands of squats he did definitely enhancing what must have been good genetics.

Dean grasped his hand around Seth's dick and started to stroke him firmly, squeezing the head on each stroke, Seth's eye's were closed and his mouth open in an "O". Dean couldn't stop staring at this beautiful man in front of him, and to think he would let Dean Ambrose fuck him, no...want Dean Ambrose to fuck him, it baffled him. Seth was getting close, the time for teasing was over, Dean turned Seth around, and pressed him up against the lockers, his hand sliding down to cup Seth's taut ass cheek, giving it a good firm squeeze.

Seth leaned forward reaching into his bag and grabbing a bottle of lube, passing it back to Dean, then spreading his legs and bracing himself against the lockers in front of him. Dean squeezed some of the liquid onto his fingers and slid his hand down to Seth's entrance, gently circling his tight heat, applying just the slightest pressure. Seth whined with need and pressed himself back against Dean's hand, Dean obliged and slipped a finger into Seth's waiting asshole, he began pumping his finger in and out, after a minute or so he slipped in a second finger and began preparing Seth for the intrusion of his cock.

Seth was quietly moaning and gently rocking his hips back, trying to get Dean's fingers to hit that sweet spot, however Dean, frustratingly, would not comply, purposefully avoiding it every time he pressed them into Seth. "Fuck, just fucking fuck me already" Seth exclaimed, eliciting a chuckle out of Dean, it was so easy to get Seth all worked up. Dean, always willing to ultimately give Seth what he wanted, reached into Seth's bag grabbing a condom, pulling his fingers from Seth's ass, he rolled the condom onto his achingly hard dick, and slathered it with lube.

"You ready for this cock, slut?" Dean asked, grabbing Seth's hip with one hand and holding his cock steady with the other, the tip pressing against Seth's ring. "Mmmm yes, you fucking know I am, you fucking teas..." Seth didn't even get to finish before Dean slid himself deep into Seth's tight ass, his stomach pressed upon Seth's lower back. Dean stilled himself for a minute, merely enjoying the warmth of being so far inside his lover, he was always so tight and Dean always took a moment to appreciate that, and the fact that he would even be allowed to fuck someone so perfect.

Seth however was not so patient, not tonight anyway, and began rocking forward, causing Dean's cock to slide out of his tight hole. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Dean snarled, grabbing Seth tightly around the hips and pushing himself back into Seth. He began thrusting in and out of Seth, hard, fast and deep, just how they both liked it.

Dean stared down at the beautifully muscular back below him, covered in sweat, it was too perfect, someone needed to mark the smooth skin. Seth let out a loud moan as Dean raked his nails down the length of Seth's back, leaving angry red lines in his wake. Seth threw his head back "fuck...yes...more" he moaned, arching his back to allow Dean to push even deeper into him. Dean reached one hand round to Seth's chest and left a trail of hot red marks there, as his other hand steadied himself against the lockers.

Dean angled his thrusts to begin hitting that sweet spot causing Seth to moan loudly and shamelessly. Dean loved the sounds that come out of Seth when he was fucking him, but right now they didn't need to attract any unnecessary attention. Dean gripped Seth's left hip tightly, reaching his right hand up to muffle Seth's moans and screams. Seth, not missing a beat, pulled Dean's fingers into his mouth and began sucking them whorishly.

That was almost too much for Dean and he could feel himself getting closer, that sweet release creeping up upon him, but he wasn't going to go over the edge alone. "make yourself come slut" Dean hoarsely whispered into Seth's ear, pushing his cock deep into Seth, hitting his prostate dead on. Seth whimpered around Dean's fingers and reached his hand down to his own, neglected, member, grasping himself firmly around the base and stroking upwards.

Seth was speeding towards the precipice, and Dean's constant stimulation of his prostate was not helping. "I'm close..." Seth murmured, closing his eyes and speeding up his strokes to match Dean's vigorous thrusts. Dean could sense that Seth wasn't going to last much longer and so he allowed himself to come completely undone, thrusting hard and fast into Seth.

"Oh fuck...Dean," Seth screamed around Dean's fingers, his seed spilling from his dick coating his hand and the lockers in front of him. Seth's orgasm caused his already tight channel to clench, pulling Dean's release from him. Dean leant forward and bit down hard on Seth's shoulder while he rode out the waves of pleasure rippling over him.

Dean held tight to Seth as they both came down from their sexual highs, his hands caressing over Seth's gorgeous body. "you're so beautiful" he whispered against Seth's back, hoping that Seth wouldn't hear him, he wasn't really one for all that soppy shit. Seth smiled to himself, he had heard Dean, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment by telling him.

Dean pulled out from Seth and discarded the condom, grabbing a couple of towels from his bag, tossing one to Seth and wiping himself down with the other. Seth began cleaning himself and the locker down, not bothering to pull up his pants as he was going to change anyway, it was at that moment that the door swung open.

"Oh man, you guys are in so much trouble, they weren't happy with that ending..." Roman froze, unable to look away from his best friends. "oh, well I think at least two people were," Dean chuckled, winking at Roman. Seth shook his head, "Dean...seriously."


End file.
